Lily Evans and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day
by GayerThanOriginallyIntended
Summary: "So Evans, finally decided you couldn't resist my charms, hm?" That was the moment Lily Evans knew she was destined to have an awful, terrible, no good, very bad day. A Jily Oneshot.


AN: Hellooooo. Ryan is not currently available so I suppose her Author's Note will be left to me. I gave her Jily (which I dont think she has ever done before) simply because I wanted to read a Jily. So show my girl some love and drop a comment telling her how awesome she did!  
And don't forget to throw out whatever sick, twisted pairing has been bouncing around in your beautiful head. Leave it in a comment of PM us. If you want a specific person to write it, include a name (Ryan or Jess) and if you don't care we'll duel for it or something.

-Jess

* * *

Lily Evans, seventeen years old, Prefect of Gryffindor House, top student of her class, reigning Gryffindor Princess, and current lead candidate for next year's Head Girl, was not having a good day.

As a matter of fact, she was having a _very_ not good day. One could even say a bad day. Or awful, horrible, dreadful. appalling, shocking, ghastly, or any other of the host of synonyms for 'bad' which the English language carries, none of which are quite bad enough to describe just how 'bad' a day Lily Evans, seventeen years old, Prefect of Gryffindor House, top student of her class, reigning Gryffindor Princess, and current lead candidate for next year's Head Girl, was having.

It started with Marlene. Marlene who normally wakes up at sunrise, takes her shower, curls her hair perfectly enough to suit her infamous vanity, and wakes up the rest of her dormmates in a raucous enough fashion to negate any angelic effect said curl may have given her. Marlene who is responsible, dependable, and wonderful. A blessing to Gryffindor House, really. They'd never get up on time if not for Marlene. Marlene who let her idiot boyfriend/fellow Beater/friend-with-benefits/enemy-she-happens-to-sleep-with talk her into a "relaxing walk on the grounds" last night to "celebrate the beginning of a new year". Marlene who was probably still curled up in the boys' dorm, snoring obnoxiously in said idiot boyfriend's arms. Meaning she was not in her dorm to wake anyone up.

Meaning Lily Evans was nearly late to Defense on the first day of the new semester. She managed to slide into the room and into a desk just as the clock struck nine. She noted with a huff that she was not the only one running late that morning. Sirius Black, Arista Avery, and Marlene McKinnon had all seemingly decided not to show.

"So Evans, finally decided you couldn't resist my charms, hm?"

Lily turned, horrified. The seat she slid into was the same seat which Sirius Black usually occupied, with the desk accompanying it inhabited by none other than James Potter. Her usual seat at the front, beside Remus Lupin and Alice Prewitt had been taken by Emmeline Vance, who was currently doing a very bad job of flirting with the poor boy.

That was the moment Lily Evans knew she was destined to have an awful, terrible, no good, very bad day.

She made it through the class, somehow managing not to hex Potter or his lackey, and fled from the room the second the class was dismissed. Her day did not, contrary to hopes, get better from there. Marlene and Black showed back up for Potions, and a paper airplane meant for Marlene's head made it into Lily's Draught of Living Death, resulting in an explosion which caused three people to be sent to the Hospital Wing—Lily and Marlene for burns and singed eyebrows, Sirius Black for the five different jinxes the girls got off in their rage before Slughorn put a stop to the fight. Arista and Alphard Avery decided to corner Lily on her solo trip from the Hospital Wing to lunch, and before she could send them on their way herself, Potter and Remus 'rescued' her, forcing her to yell at Potter and Potter to react with the same cocky aloofness he always did. Lunch was no better, with almost all the good food having already been taken by other ravenous Gryffindors. In Charms, Emmeline managed to release a noxious gas which caused everyone to itch uncontrollably; in the library, the book she needed was checked out by a third-year Ravenclaw and her table was taken by a group of seventh-year Slytherins; at dinner, Black made a grand show of his apology to Marlene, and Severus Snape stared at her the entire time; in the common room afterward, there were no less than four fifth years who needed her help with a Transfiguration essay; after that, she had prefect duties which resulted in a grand total of four detentions and 30 points lost for the Hufflepuffs. Lily finally got a breath to herself at about ten, just in time to begin her own homework. She dove into it with abandon, just relieved that this awful day was finally over.

"Hey, I gotta ask: are you tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day!"

It was too much. The world could not possibly expect her to put up with James Potter after the day she has just had, because that would just be too unfair. But seemingly it did, because he wasn't leaving and they were the only ones in the room, so there was no chance of him addressing someone else—not that she'd had any doubts as to whom he was addressing that awful line, it was her, it was only ever her. She did the only thing that made sense in the situation.

She laughed.

And laughed.

And laughed.

James was looking at her like she'd finally lost it. Maybe she had. Her next words didn't help, either.

"Good try, Potter. Maybe tomorrow." As he stood there, jaw dropped and disbelieving, she got up, brushed herself off and continued. "As for now, it's been an awful day, I haven't gotten the least bit of work done, but I am tired and that made me laugh, so I am going to bed."

She patted his back as she left the room. "Good night, James."


End file.
